Stoner & Schoolgirl
by Spastic-Penguins
Summary: Bella and Leah are opposite.  But you know what they say about opposites.  Meet Little Miss Catholic—Saint Leah.  Meet Little Miss Stoner—Bella, Satan with a smoker's cough.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. You knew that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preface.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

"Bella… Iz…?" This was Priss/matchmaker/whatever/Alice, "Do me a favor and pay attention."

Bella sighed. "Yes, Ma…?" It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "No… I'm serious, what?"

But Alice didn't get to talk—Bella went on and on and on. "Lemme guess, you're gonna set me up with another prissy girl you go to Catholic School with because she wants to be a 'rebel' by being in lesbians with me. Just to get my mind off how Rose's cheating back looks when it's arched. And then it'll happen like it always happens—we get caught kissing and then she breaks up with me because she doesn't want to be in lesbians with someone who Rxs and lives and Queens and blah blah."

Alice coughed; Bella's rants were always the same and always started a new relationship—so to speak.

We'll call this one different from the "rest." And it's kinda Leah's fault—for being _too_ Catholic.

_Leah_

The bell rung, and Leah sighed. School's over; time to go home. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her father. He was attached to the hip with that liquor bottle. She took a cab back to Queens from the city, knowing the Subway would be a quicker route. She was dreading seeing her family, dreading the scolding of my father. He didn't like the way her skirt set on her hips, how it was too short, too thin. Not proper. Ungodly.

_Sinner_ should be written on her forehead.

She looked out the window of the cab, taking in the city sounds. Car horns, squealing tires. She instinctively touched the crucifix on her neck, asking God for safety in her own home. She prayed to Him, begged, to be unharmed.

She payed the cabbie when she arrived before her dank apartment. She was a scholarship kid which allowed her to go to Catholic school in the city. It was peaceful to get away from Harry for a few hours a day, a relief. School, as much as she loved learning about her faith, still never sated her. She saw people her age walking down the city sidewalks having the time of their lives while she read the Scripture, wanting more depth. She wanted friends; someone to rely on after her father hit her. She wanted someone to hug her, tell her that it'll be ok. That it would be over once she graduated. She wanted to not shy away from touch; she wanted _her_ touch.

She _wanted_ Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, Bella is opinionated. And Dads who booze themselves up everyday are needed.**


	2. Broken Home, Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's a goddess. And owns the rights to _Twilight_. It'd be fucked up if we were the authors anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tales From Another Broken Home.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Leah<em>

Leah turned the key in the apartment door. She pushed through the door, stumbling at bit. She was off balance, exhausted. Her father was there, waiting for her. She looked at the floor instinctively, not wanting to make eye contact. Hesitantly, she looked up and met her father's glassy eyes. He was leaning against a wall to keep steady. Leah checked his hands for a bottle. Nothing. He must have killed the one he had off.

It was time for the aftermath.

"Leah," he slurred. Harry needed a shave, his gray whiskers standing out.

"Dad." She faked a smile, smoothly slipping by Harry to reach the hallway. She felt his hand grasp her arm and yank her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was mumbled. Her heart sped up. Although he was clearly intoxicated, he still held power over her. He had a back hand and would use it when disrespect arose.

"I-I have a report to finish," she stuttered.

"Go help your brother with chores, and then you can finish your report."

"Yes, sir." Harry let go of Leah, and she went off to the kitchen where her brother Seth was putting a new liner in the garbage can.

"Sup, sis?" Seth asked her. Leah looked down at her feet, ashamed. Seth was too nice to her. He didn't know of her sins, but she still felt she was undeserving of his attention. "Leah," Seth groaned. "Ignore Dad, alright? You'll be moving out soon. I'll deal with him,ok?" he said in a rushed whisper.

Leah swallowed, looking up to her brother, and nodded. He'd grown too much this summer. He needed to buy new clothes, but Harry didn't have the money and the money he did have wasn't going towards clothes. No, it was going towards cheap liquor. She moved around Seth to get to the sink. Their apartment didn't have a dishwasher so she was obligated to wash dishes by hand.

"I've been looking for a job," she said, making sure her father wasn't in the room with the siblings.

"Leah...," Seth trailed off.

"I need the money. So do you. Look at your clothes! And this house is a mess. We need to leave. You're sixteen so you can come live with me. We don't need Dad." She felt guilty for saying such things. She should trust her father, serve him. It was her duty as his daughter, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Dad needs us." Seth leaned against the counter. "I know you hate him-"

"I do not hate him!"

"-but he's still hurt about Mom. He misses her."

"And we don't? The liquor store owner doesn't know us by name like they know his. It's wrong for me to say this."

"Then don't."

"I'm not trying to start trouble. I'm worried for you." She started putting away plates, stacking them in the cabinet by the sink.

"Don't do drugs. Stay in school. Got it." Seth smiled.

"At least you're learning." Leah grinned, and Seth hopped off of the counter. "Do you have plans Sunday?"

"I'm guessing you're going to drag me to church so yes, I do."

"It's wise if you go as often as you can," Leah instructed.

"Going to church doesn't make me a better person. I've told you and Dad this before. The only reason Dad goes to church is to show you off."

"That's not true. Don't lie like that. People come to church to be closer with God."

"Are you closer to Him?" Seth asked, moving to the refrigerator to grab a snack.

Leah held onto the crucifix that hung on her neck. "It feels that way," she lied. Her heart dropped as she lied. It hurt her to lie. It was sinful to lie. Her father would be ashamed, but he'd be more ashamed of her if he knew why she felt this guilt. Her yearnings for female touch were one of the reasons. She felt herself redden at the thought, becoming increasingly more ashamed at herself for having impure thoughts around her younger brother. "I have to go, uh, finish my paper. Can you take care of the rest of the dishes?" Leah asked, backing out of the room.

Seth sighed, sounding more like a teenager. "Sure. I'm on it."

Leah left the kitchen. She had to maneuver her way past the living room where her father was passed out cold without waking him up. It was a task to wake him up, but if you did he had the fury of God. She shuffled her way down the slim hallway to her room after picking up her book-bag, slipped inside, and closed the door. She sat on her bed, unzipping her bag and pulling out her Bible.

It was her family Bible, the one her mother gave to her when she was young. Leah remembered the day quite well. It was Easter, and instead of candy she received the gift of the Word. Leah remembered how disappointed she was by her present until she was told how special the book was to her family. It was sentimental to her from then on.

She finished her work, falling onto her bed and sleeping until her alarm clock went off at six am. Leah was groggy, turning over to stop the retched noise. She sat up, feeling uneasy like she was missing something.

"Oh!" she remembered, kneeling beside her bed, praying to her one and only God. She thanked Him for everything that was given to her, even for her abusive father.

It was a sunny Saturday, full of life. She didn't tell her father where she was going at such an early time. It felt like lying, though she knew it wasn't. She sneaked out, closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coffee Shop<em>****_ Soundtrack._**

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

Saturday—cafe day.

Emmett's playing barista. Jake and his boys have their guitars, trying to strum something good—for once.

And we're being too loud. Alice dragged her cousin, Edward, along and Edward dragged his boyfriend, Jazzper.

A leggy chick comes in, tan, a cross on her neck big enough to suspect she's a vampire slayer, black goes-down-to-the-knee skirt, white blouse. She looks like a devoted Catholic who goes to Alice's school.

Ali and tag-along Angie notice Fuck Me Legs. They wave her over she tries to scurry away. It doesn't work; she trips on her clunky old-skool Britney Spears shoes, and blushes.

Ali introduces her—"This is Leah; she's in my homeroom." Ali says more but I drone her out. Finally she stops—only to start up again, and elbows me like she wants me to pay attention.

"She wants a job here." Ali grunts the sentence-only she can't grunt so it's a wannabe grunt.

"Brother Bear! Our friend," I scoffed the F word, "Leah needs to see the Manager, so she can be trapped as a barista in a Starbucks type forever."

Lucky for us—depending which way you look at it—the cafe is understaffed, so Esme, Ms. Manager, is at the the register, playing barista with Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for the shortness. Mostly on the Bella POV. But we updated! And about the headings, it may or may not happen every chapter. Also, we have a fic blog [stonerandschoolgirl(.)tumblr(.)com] which we will try to put teasers on.**


End file.
